criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tadashi Miyako
"Tadashi Miyako" refers to the original timeline version of Tadashi. For the altered timeline version, see Tadashi Miyako (Friend or Foe?). Tadashi Miyako (1985-2020), appearing as a central character in Season 3 of Criminal Case, was a suspect in the murder investigations of two people before killing patient Ibrahim Arslan in The Elevator Game (Case #16 of Explore the World). He then appeared as a quasi-suspect in The Body in the Library (Case #46 of Explore the World) and Temple of Hell (Case #61 of Explore the World), before escaping prison and becoming a suspect in the murder investigation of yakuza mobster Izumo Yutaka in Entering Hell (Case #64 of Explore the World). He was ultimately murdered himself in The Dance of Blood (Case #65 of Explore the World). Profile Events of Explore the World Breathe Your Last Arrow to the Heart The Elevator Game The Body in the Library Entering Hell Murder Details Killer and Motives The killer would turn out to be former First Lady Stephanie Marsden. Stephanie, at first, denied the accusations and reminded them of who she was, prompting Riya to present all the evidence. Stephanie then started clapping and told them they were so close to getting it right, soon having Shakil, Xavier, and Rosanna enter the temple. Stephanie then revealed that Dark Lotus wasn't a person but a group of those wronged by the Zodiac, insisting that they all came together for one cause; to end the Zodiac. Shakil then admitted to being the one who attacked Lawrence in Beijing, with Rosanna admitting that she was in charge on sending secret messages to the others via her paintings. Xavier also confessed that it was his job to be the unsuspecting old man and serve as a distraction while the others got prepared, also admitting he was the one who bought the weapons. Stephanie then confessed that she was the one who kidnapped Anya and killed Tadashi, but responded that Tadashi deserved everything he got. Stephanie went on to say that everyone in the group lost everything due to the Zodiac and that it was only fair they got their revenge. Stephanie then told the team that they wouldn't be arrested as long as they had their bargaining chip; Anya. Riya then pleaded with Xavier to tell them where Anya was, insisting that Anya was Anastasia's friend and that Anastasia would always work for justice. Riya continued to say that he needed to free Anya for Anastasia, reminding him of the right thing to do. Xavier, despite Stephanie's anger, cracked and gave them the coordinates of Anya's location. The four criminals were then arrested and sent to trial. In court, Owen Morpurgo (who was standing in as the Judge) told them that revenge was never the answer. He told the group of criminals that they needed to rise above it, sighing and sentencing Rosanna, Xavier, and Shakil to eight years in prison each. He then sentenced Stephanie to forty years in prison for masterminding Dark Lotus, the murder of Tadashi Miyako, and the attempted murder of Lawrence Osborne. Case Appearances *Breathe Your Last (Case #12 of Explore the World) *Arrow to the Heart (Case #14 of Explore the World) *The Elevator Game (Case #16 of Explore the World) *The Body in the Library (Case #46 of Explore the World) *Entering Hell (Case #64 of Explore the World) *The Dance of Blood (Case #65 of Explore the World) Category:Characters (ETW) Category:Central Characters (ETW) Category:Suspects (ETW) Category:Killers (ETW) Category:Quasi-Suspects (ETW) Category:The Zodiac members Category:Victims (ETW) Category:District Victims (Unknown)